


Blurryface

by kinggyu



Series: ✿  I want to combine all the pretty words and say them to you ✿ [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, college party, everyone apart from meanie and jeonghan are rlly just cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: Wonwoo makes out with who he thinks is a girl but it's only Mingyu wearing a wig.





	Blurryface

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all, this had more jihan i am sorry i am Weak
> 
> second, i saw someone in twitter say there were like a lot more angsty meanie (w/ depression) than there should be and so i made this i hope yall like it 
> 
> lastly, this is inspired by apparently a true story from my blockmate lmaoooo and the whole chuggin from the whisky bottle is a true story from yours truly :)  
> +title from twenty one pilots' stressed out

Now, it was clear to everyone who knew Jeon Wonwoo that he was not the type to go to college house parties no matter what. However, here he was, sitting amongst the sea of drunk and broke college students who were drinking, dancing and just plain messing around.

 

He was sitting down on one of the couches playing with his phone as he waited for his friend, Jeonghan, to come back with drinks. Jeonghan was the one who dragged him to the party. Seeing as a few hours ago they had a small dinner get together since it was Jeonghan’s birthday and as Wonwoo was about to leave, Jeonghan grabbed him and said that he knew what Wonwoo’s gift to him should be. That was going to the party with them. And so, here he was.

 

He heaved a sigh as he looked up from his phone, obviously bored out of his mind. He looked around him as he tried to look for Jeonghan. A drunk couple were sat in front of him on one of the couches, whispering to one another and giggling together. Some guy was passed out by the bottom of the stairs, a bottle of beer in his hand still.

 

Three figures approached him suddenly. He knew he saw these people around the campus sometimes. Kim Jisoo, Oh Sehun, and Wen Junhui were standing in front of them looking at him mischievously. Sehun and Junhui were both holding bottles of opened whisky.

 

“Hey, why are you chilling? Hmm, I don’t think you’re drunk yet” Jisoo teased him and nudged one of the two boys towards Wonwoo. “Here drink some more” she presses and Sehun brings the bottle up towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo shakes his head and raises an arm to decline the offer. “Oh I don’t really-” he says until he was cut off by Jisoo, “oh but this is your complimentary drink, come on” she reasons out once again and Wonwoo gives up and just tilts his head back and allows Sehun to pour the liquid onto his mouth.

 

He hears people around him as his eyes scrunch at the burn from the alcohol. “Yay! Enjoy the party!” Jisoo cheers and drags the other boys, taking their leave.

 

“Damn, I just go to get some drinks and you go chugging from someone else” Wonwoo hears from the side as Jeonghan sits beside Wonwoo and gives him a red cup. Wonwoo shakes his head at Jeonghan’s comment and takes a sip from the cup. It tasted like orange juice but there was definitely some alcohol in it, but he wasn’t gonna lie, it did taste pretty good. By pretty good, he meant better than the whisky he involuntarily chugged.

 

“Truth or dare! Whoever wants to join!” they hear a voice amidst the loud bass of the song through the speakers. Jeonghan whips his head over to the source of the voice and slaps Wonwoo’s knee. “Ow- what?” he yelps and Jeonghan looks back at him with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “Let’s join the truth or dare!” he says excitingly and stands up. “What, Jeonghan it’s such an old school, typical college party” Wonwoo whines.

 

Then there he was, sat on the floor in a circle of drunk people. Jeonghan was beside him and some other guy named Kihyun was on his right. “So the rule of the game is, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare however instead of truth that person would instead take a shot! Okay, go!” some guy shouts and raises his hand, it was Jackson, the ever famous party guy from Hong Kong.

 

The girl beside him, Irene, leans forward to place the bottle in the middle of the circle and proceeds to spin it. 14 pairs of eyes stay on the bottle as they awaited for it to stop. It finally landed on Jisoo, actually someone he knows. Jisoo was introduced to him by Soonyoung as the ‘guy who came from America and plays guitar real good’. Everyone in the circle cheers as Jackson shouts him a truth or dare.

 

Jisoo mutters a dare and Jackson thinks and looks around the circle, eyes landing on Jeonghan. “Okay, show everyone your phone’s wallpaper.” Jackson says with a playful smile. Jisoo stared at him in disbelief before tilting his head and sighs. “yeah, uh nevermind i’ll take a shot” Jisoo starts and leans forward to grab a shot from the middle only to be stopped by Jackson. “Hey! No! If you back out from a dare you take a double shot” he exclaims and Jisoo groans inwardly.

 

He stares pleadingly at Jackson. Jackson laughs at his misery, and thinks of something else to suggest. “OH, okay, either you kiss the person you like with a strawberry, or you kiss the first person that come out of that door”, he finishes and points over to the door to the kitchen. They waited for someone to pass through the said door. A girl with dirty blonde hair and chubby cheeks enters from the kitchen and they all look at Jisoo anticipatingly.

 

He closes his eyes and sighs, “is there even a strawberry in this fucking house?” Jisoo asks Jackson and screams of _OOOHH_  and _OH SHIIIT_ were heard from the people in the circle and Jackson stands up giddily and runs to the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of strawberries.

 

“god, why did I even join this fucking game” Jisoo whispers to himself and grabs a strawberry from the bowl and stands up. Wonwoo sees Jeonghan fidget with the laces of his sneakers. He looks towards him and finds him looking at the ground and playing with the laces of his shoes along with the hem of his pants. Wonwoo looks back up at whatever was happening in the game.

 

Jisoo was shaking his head and sighing as he makes his way to them. Wonwoo eyes him curiously, squinting his eyes at him. Partly because he was wondering what was happening and partly also because he forgot to bring his glasses _and_ wear lenses. Jisoo stops in front of Jeonghan and squats down to match his level. Jeonghan looks up at him with wide eyes. Everyone cheers and shouts at this and someone starts to chant ‘KISS KISS KISS KISS’.

 

Jisoo raises his hand and brings the strawberry to Jeonghan’s ajar lips. He sees that Jeonghan was very much still surprised at the change of events. Jeonghan had been staring up at Jisoo with wide eyes and Wonwoo knew he wasn’t really processing what was currently happening right now.

 

Jisoo places his other hand against Jeonghan’s cheek and swiftly leans in close to capture Jeonghan’s lips _and_ the strawberry in between their lips. Wonwoo looks away at this and chuckles, knowing Jeonghan has had a thing with the other boy ever since, it was just that they never made it clear. Everyone else was screaming at the intimate exchange. Jackson at one point had been sprawled out on the floor because of this.

 

After a few seconds, Wonwoo looks at them to find out that they had not separated yet. At this point, Jeonghan had his hand on Jisoo’s cheeks as well, bringing him in closer.

 

“Okay, apparently they aren’t gonna stop so they are out!” Jackson announces and everyone else laughs, and Wonwoo shakes his head. A few spins later, Wonwoo has had about 4 shots out of saying truth every time the bottle stops at him. And Jeonghan and Jisoo have not been apart from one another, but now they had stopped making out to cuddle on the couch, kissing each other once in a while.

 

Wonwoo has his head on his hands trying to stay sober when he hears someone calling his name and he looks up and squints his eyes at them. “Truth or Dare, dude” he hears someone say and he closes his eyes to compose himself only to say dare. “Kiss that girl over there!” Hansol shouts at him and points over to some girl sitting down on one of the kitchen island benches chatting drunkenly with a bunch of guys.  

 

Wonwoo shrugs and stands up and stabilizes himself before walking towards the said girl, squinting his eyes in the process. Wonwoo approaches them and whispers, “what the fuck how can a girl be so beautiful”. He grabs the girl by her cheeks and lays his lips on hers. The girl was shocked for a bit, before returning the kiss and moving her lips against his. _Well, she definitely knows how to kiss well._ Wonwoo grabs the girl’s face closer and deepens the kiss.

 

The girl’s friends stare at the two of them before laughing. “Did he know it was Mingyu in a wig?” Seungcheol asks Eunwoo in between laughs who in return shrugs before joining him in laughing as the two continue their make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> @janellez if u reading this thanks again fren ily
> 
> [tumbly](http://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com) lmao scream @ me or smth
> 
> ㅡpls help me feed my children and commentㅡ


End file.
